my first time
by purp1ehazze
Summary: This is a romance/adventure with Serana and f/dragonborn. There is some smut and the further into the story I get, the more smut I seem to add. I look forward to reading your thoughts, suggestions and reviews. The story is based on elder scrolls skyrim, which i own no part of.
1. Chapter 1

"I have been listening to you go on about this woman for as long as you could speak Serana." Valerica said

"Mother, you don't understand!" Serana stated loudly

"If your father isn't stopped, we will all be dead. Trust me Serana and sleep. I'll come back when it's safe."

"Mother, no. I cannot just…."

"hush, Serana! Sleep."

xxx

"Lucien said the girl we are looking for should be neat the Dwemer ruins there" Gabriella pointed

"Humph, didn't know we recruited children" Festus said under his breath.

"Shhhh!" Babette said "she's there."

"What's she doing?" Veezara asked

"Shhh! Watch." Babette replied

"Wow! She provided them a fitting end." Gabby said

"That she did. Let's go." Babette said

xxx

I was 12 years old wandering in the shadows beyond the light of our camp fire. Far enough away that no one noticed that I watched in horror as the forsworn descended on the 4 people at our small camp. Viciously slicing, chopping and cutting them down, my parents included. When they finished there gruesome task, they ate, drank and slept like they were not surrounded by the carnage they themselves had wrought. There, hidden in the shadows, all I wanted was to make sure that those bastards would never leave this place, just as my mother and father never would. I snuck out and reached into my mother's boot to grab her prized daedric dagger. It felt so good in my hand, I knew it would do the job I had in mind for it. I crept up to each of the sleeping men and quietly slit their throats. I stood in front of the man I had watched repeatedly stab my mother in her back and neck. I stabbed him in the thigh and when his eyes opened wide and he shrieked in pain, I cast a paralyze spell on him as I saw him laying there paralyzed I stared into his eyes and said you killed my parents guess you should have killed me. I drove my dagger deep into his abdomen deep into the bone. as I remove my dagger from the soft tissue blood began to ooze from the wound. the smell of copper filled the air as my dagger repeatedly found its mark even after his bowls had released and his last breath escaped his lips and whispered "You killed my mother, guess you should have killed me too." I smiled and kept stabbing him well after he was dead.

"I think you got him." Babette said as I spun around to face her raising the dagger in my hand. "Easy there, I'm a friend; I'm not going to hurt you." I lowered my dagger when I saw that she was a kid too. "Why don't you come with us? Come home?"

"I have to bury my mother and father, and then I don't care what happens to me." I whispered in a voice that was filled with the loneliness and emptiness that had overwhelmed me

"We care." She said as Gabby, Veezara and Festus came out of the shadows "So, let us help you bury them. Then you will come with us. Everything will be alright and as it should be." Babette said with a knowing smile

I enjoyed living in the sanctuary and I liked the people, my family. They taught me how to be an assassin, the best assassin. I heard the Night Mother for the first time on my 13th birthday. When I talked, if it wasn't repeating what the Night Mother said, it was mostly to Babette. I went out as often as I could, always searching for a woman with black hair. When I was 16 I became the leader of the Dark Brotherhood. It was also this year that I knew I was in love. I took as many contracts as I could so I could look for her, for Serana.

"Another dream?" Gabriella asked. "Of your perfect woman? You know it might be good for you to go out and get laid instead of beating the shit out of any guy that hits on you. You are 18 now, it's time you had some fun. I can't see that saving yourself for some woman, a figment of a dream, mind you, who you may never meet or who may not even be real, is doing you any good."

"She is perfect" just thinking about her made me ache with want and sent chills down my spine. I can't imagine myself with anyone else. Wanting anyone as desperately as I wanted her. Gabriella coughed, I blushed.

"That's quite the effect she has on you." I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and redder.

"I can't help it, I love her." I admitted. "I know she is out there and I know we will find each other."

_Listener, come to me._ I went and knelt before the Night Mother and her soft voice filled my head. _Do not worry young one. You will find one another soon enough._

"Thank you Mother"

"Hand out the contracts. Except their gold and kill the targets. Hail Sithis"

I gave the contracts to Astrid to give out and carried out one in Windhelm myself. Then I went back to the sanctuary.

"We've been hearing that there have been vampire attacks in the major city and towns. The Dawnguard has been resurrected to deal with it. I have to know how much of a threat they really are. Listener, will you please investigate and return with any news?"

"Of course Babette, I'll head out as soon as I'm packed." I said thinking that the more I was out, the more I could look.

"Thank you" Babette said with a knowing smirk and a wink

When I walked into the Dawnguard, I heard two men arguing. Apparently the vampires are interested in something inside Dimhollow crypt. They got the location of the crypt from the vigilant's, before the vampires killed them and burnt the place down. The info I overheard was worth checking out but the Dawnguard was a joke. I slipped out the door before anyone saw me and started back towards Dawnstar. I saw vampires attacking citizens in the streets of Morthal. I did what I could to help. I shot one with my bow, but didn't kill him. They retreated into the night before they had killed anyone.

"I believe that the Dawnguard has maybe 4 members right now. They have no security at all. They are holed up in a small crumbling fortress. So right now, I don't believe they are a threat." I told Babette and relayed the rest of what I had overheard

"I have never heard of Dimhollow, I find it intriguing that vampires would be interested in anything other than blood, so if you don't mind, I'm coming with you. We should bring Gabriella and Veezara as well."

"Ok, but only because you are too cute to refuse, I teased"

"I'll show you cute" Babette hissed flashing me her fangs. "Let's get packed, and leave at sundown?"

"Works for me" I smiled

We found Dimhollow and fought our way through the vampires that were in there with relative ease, as well as some undead dogs none of us had ever seen before. We came to a large chamber dominated by a circular structure. There was a pedestal in the middle surrounded by braziers. Obviously some sort of puzzle. This had to be what the vampires were here for. I reached out and touched the button on top of the pedestal a spike ripped through the palm of my hand I screamed in agony and my blood dripped down the pedestal. A purple light shown through the floor and lead to the braziers. Babette, Gabriella and Veezara solved the puzzle with the braziers as I used my limited knowledge of restoration magic, which took a great deal of concentration to be sure my hand healed properly. The floor opened up and revealed a large stone sarcophagus. A stone slab slid down the front and a woman started to fall out. Instinctively I reached out to catch her. She regained her strength, stood, lifted her head and looked at me, "Kassimyr" she said, shocked.

"Serana" I whispered and fainted.

I knew I was laying in my bed but before I dared to breathe I prayed to Sithis, the Night Mother and whoever would listen to please, please, please, let it have been real and not another dream. "Serana?" I questioned.

"I'm here Kassi, I'm right here." Her voice was like the sweetest music, soothing, exotic and extremely arousing. Finally, I dared to open my eyes so I could see the woman that had kept me company on so many nights. I could hear my heart hammering and I felt the butterflies in my stomach. Slowly I looked up at her. The woman I saw in my dreams was beautiful, but the women in front of me was nothing short of divine.

"It's really you?!" I reached out my shaking hand and lightly ran my fingers over her cheek; her skin was so soft and smooth. I brushed her lips with my thumb, and I couldn't stop myself from putting my hand on the back of her head and pulling her lips to mine. It was electrifying when our lips touched I thought the passion and desire I felt would consume me. I pulled away feeling the heat in my cheeks turning them bright red.

"I am so sorry!" I said, extremely embarrassed by my action.

"It may have been unexpected but I certainly enjoyed it" she smiled. "In case you're wondering, your friends and I carried you back here to the Sanctuary. I will let you rest, and then maybe you would like to talk face to face, instead of through the fogginess of dreams?"

"Please stay? I don't need any more rest, I have waited so long to see you and talk to you." _And tear you out of your armor, kissing and touching every inch of your naked body._

"Your heart rate just spiked, is there something you'd like to say to me now?" she said with a knowing smirk. If my cheeks could get redder, they did.

"Would you care to go out for a walk? I asked "you must be dying for some fresh air."

"That would be wonderful" she replied. When we walked out of my room everyone was looking at us giggling.

"Something funny?"

"Not funny my Listener, It's just….leave it to you to get your dream girl" Nazir said. Then they all started laughing. My cheeks must be getting redder somehow. If not I must be about to die of embarrassment.

"By the way people, my name is Kassi. Fucking use it damn it!"

It was a clear night, both moons were out and the stars were shinning. A nice night for a walk, I thought.

"So, what have my friends been saying about me? Or would I rather not know?" I asked

"Well, after you passed out, Babette and Gabriella told me how you have been dreaming and talking about me for at least the last six years. Veezara said that they probably should keep quiet and not try so hard to piss off the Listener. Nazir and Astrid said you were a virgin. Astrid said that you have been waiting for me and that you are in love with me. I guess they don't realize that we know each other very well."

"Sithis take me now! I'm going to kill them" I said. "I am so sorry; I can't believe they told you that. What am I saying; of course I can believe they told you. You must think I'm completely insane. Telling them all of that. Care to join me for a drink? Hopefully I 'll forget my embarrassment." We went into the Windpeak Inn. I sat at a table on the right in the back and ordered 2 mugs of mead. Serana sat beside me.

"It would be easier to drink that if you removed your cowl," Serana laughed

"Indeed," I said and pulled it off my head letting my hair free to fall out as well. I heard Serana gasp and saw a slight blush on her cheeks. "Surely you knew I had hair?" I teased. Our eyes locked and I was compelled to move closer. We were both straddling the bench facing each other. My hand was on her knee, slowly moving up to her thigh, seemingly on its own accord. I heard her release a breath that she must have been holding and she moved closer to me. "My normal calm confidence and quickly slipping away." I breathed as her fingers lightly touched my cheek and I shuddered and melted into her lips as they found mine. Between kisses, she said "I have waited so long for this, for you."

"As have I." I said

"This is what you rejected me for? You embarrassed me in front of my men for some whore?" Harold, a ship captain seethed at me "I don't fucking think so!" he said with a few of his men watching.

"If you would prefer to not be embarrassed in front of your men Harold, perhaps you should walk away now." I replied

"I think that my men and I would much rather knock you down a few notches, miss high and mighty, and take turns fucking you and your whore." He said and reached for me. I heard a loud snap and an agonized scream.

"Don't you fucking touch her?" Serana hissed without letting go of his broken hand. One of his crew pulled a sword and came at Serana who grabbed him by the throat and threw him across the room. Leaving two crew to stand there looking at her in awe. She turned her attention back to Harold. "I am in a good mood tonight, so I'll suggest you take your leave or feeling embarrassed will be the least of your problems." She said shoving him towards the door

"This isn't over, bitch" he said scurrying off into the night.

I was sporting a huge smile when Serana looked at me "what?" she asked

"I certainly don't want anyone's hands on you, but you don't want anyone touching me?"

She offered me her hand and pulled me to my feet "You are mine, are you not?"

"For as long as I can remember, and for as long as you will have me."

"And I am yours. So where were we before that nasty little interruption?" She asked

"Here" I said kissing her deeply

"Kass? Would you like a room?" Thoring, the Inn keeper asked

"Um" I said looking to Serana for an answer who nodded with seductive smirk "Yes!" I said a bit too enthusiastically, which caused me to immediately blush and Serana to giggle

"Take the first on the left," he said

I unhooked her cloak and gently pushed her down on the bed and pulled off her boots. I got her out of her leather pants and finally her corset. _How can I be so lucky? This woman is perfect, her beauty is unmatched. And she is here with me. __I couldn't help but don a huge smile as I looked at her__._ Taking in every inch of her naked body.

I crawled on top of her running my hand up her shin to her thigh, over her hips and her tight stomach. I leaned down and kissed between her breasts, I kissed my way to her taunt pink nipple. She gasped as I ran my tongue over it and took it in my mouth. My other hand caressed her other breast lovingly. I continued kissing my way up to her collar-bone, up her neck and back on to her luscious lips. I slipped my tongue in tasting her. As our tongues fought for dominance my hand-made its way down between her legs, I moved her legs apart with my knee.

She stopped me and said "I am very glad you are enjoying my body, but I think it only fair I enjoy yours as well." My black leather armor was on the floor before I could respond and she was on top of me running her hands over my thighs, my stomach and breasts her breath hot on my skin. She kissed her way from my lips to where I was throbbing between my legs. I was making so much noise, but I couldn't help it. She made me feel so good. She moved her tongue in small circles licking and sucking where she knew that I needed her too. Then she slid her finger inside me and moved it slowly in and out. "You are so tight and wet and you taste so damn good!" My first orgasm came crashing over me, my legs tightened around her head my fingers tangled in her hair, I screamed in ecstasy. I never knew anything could feel so good. I wanted to make her feel just as good. The feel of her naked, our bodies touching was almost enough to push me over the edge. I had waited so long to taste her. I kissed my way down stopping to give ample attention to her breasts. I reached down and felt how wet she was, how wet I made her. I continued to kiss and taste my way down. The sounds of pleasure she was making was driving me wild. I couldn't wait; I drove my fingers inside her as I lavished her most sensitive spot with my tongue alternating between sucking and licking keeping a study rhythm with my fingers moving in and out. The sounds she was making were glorious. Her fingernails dug into my shoulders her inner walls tightening around my fingers as she came. The way she tasted and smelled was unbelievable. I never tasted anything sweeter. After we had given each other multiple orgasms we laid in each other's arms to weak for more. I didn't feel empty inside anymore. I felt whole, complete even. It was always just a dream. This was real and it couldn't have felt better.

When I woke we were still wrapped up in each other's arms and legs. I propped my head up on my elbow and looked at her. Her skin was perfect, not a blemish or scar anywhere. Her long legs and tight stomachs her large perk breasts. Her lips were so luscious I couldn't help but wrap them in my own.

"Mmmm, that's a great way to wake up" she said between kisses. "So, I was your first? I deflowered you?" she teased.

"You are my one and only" I replied "why, do you have someone else?" I said looking away with a building panic in my stomach.

"Oh no, you are stuck with me now." She put her hand under my chin and lifted my head and passionately kissed me.

"So, you would consider staying with me?" I asked hopefully

"Yes, I will most definitely stay with you. I can't imagine not staying. The only thing I am positive of, that I have ever been sure of, is that we belong together" We laid together and with a passion I wouldn't have thought possible, we kissed and made love once more.

"_Come to me my child"_

"I have to go to the Night Mother, she's calling. Care to walk with me?" We dressed and made our way arm in arm to the coffin. I knelt before the Night Mother and my mind was filled with her voice.

_So many children have prayed to their mother." She listed off the contracts to me. "Hand out the assignments. I would like you to take the one in Helgen. So begins a contract bound in blood._

I gave the contracts the Night Mother had given me to Astrid, she would hand them out as usual.

"Serana, will you join me on my journey to Helgen?"

"Certainly, it will give us a chance to talk more and perhaps explore each other's body's a bit more in-depth" she said with a wicked grin. I felt the wetness between my legs and the heat in my cheeks.

"Um..good, we'll pack, sharpen our daggers and be on our way" I stuttered in response

I have never talked so much, being the listener, that's pretty much what I did, listen. And I did listen to all she said. She told me she was afraid of my mortality. I told her I hadn't given much thought to my growing old while she remained young. The thought of losing her to age my age and death was sickening to say the least. We agreed that we should discuss it more later.

We finally reached Helgen. There was a procession of the imperial army with a carriage full of storm cloaks headed for the executioner. Serana and I stood by the gate and watched. After the first man was beheaded there was a ground shaking roar. Everyone asking what had made such a sound. Then we heard it again even louder. Then the sky darkened and a huge black dragon landed on the tower above the chopping block. It roared again and the sky opened up and started dropping balls of fire on the town. The dragon opened its giant mouth and spit fire at anyone near it. Serana and I turned and ran out the gate. All the way to Riverwood. One of the imperial solders that had been at Helgen made it there as well. We told the town leaders of the dragon attack on Helgen and they begged us to go to Whiterun and ask the Jarl to send help to Riverwood as they had no protection. We agreed. It was an uneventful trip, a few wolf's which we quickly dispatched. As we got closer to Whiterun we saw a giant fighting with a few people. I grabbed my bow and a daedric arrow and shot it in the eye, which killed it instantly. A woman came up to me and said that I had made an incredible shot especially from the distance I was away from the giant. She said I was almost as good as she was and if I had the desire to fight with honorable men and women, I should check out the Companions at Jorrvaskr.

When the Companions were gone Serana said "Shit, did you smell them? They stunk like wet dog, damn werewolves" I burst out laughing. "I'm glad I amuse you" she said.

"Oh you do so much more then that my love" I kissed her then and forced myself off her so we could do what we were here for. We got to the gate and were stopped by a guard, he said they were not letting anyone in because of the dragon about. I told him I was sent from Riverwood to ask the Jarl for help. He let us in and we walked hand in hand up to Dragonsreach. When we walked in we were greeted by a sword wielding dunmer who asked our business there. I said we had been at Helgen and witnessed the dragon attack and that Riverwood was seeking protection.

"No wonder the guard let you in, come, the Jarl will want to talk to you."

"Irileth tells me you saw the dragon attack Helgen and the people of Riverwood wish me to send guards for their protection?"

"Yes, my Jarl. When the dragon flew off it was headed this way"

"By the nine! Irileth rally the guard. Send a complement to protect Riverwood. I want patrols doubled, we will not be caught unaware." " I didn't catch your names" he said to us.

"I am Kassi and this is Serana"

"You have done us a great service so I offer you this weapon from my personal armory"

"Thank you my Jarl"

"I could also use your help in another matter, follow me please?" "This is Farengar, my court wizard, tell them what you need"

"I need you to retrieve a tablet that I'm hoping will have some information about dragons on it, it is at Bleak Falls Barrow" Just great, I thought.

"Fine, why not" I said as I rolled my eyes at Serana.

Bleak Falls Borrow wasn't too difficult for the two of us. Serana shot anything that moved with ice spikes and lightning. After killing a large frostbite spider we heard a man asking for help that was stuck in a web, after cutting him down he ran away saying something about not sharing his treasure. Eventually we found him dead and killed the draugr that he hadn't. We took the golden claw the dead man had in his hand, sure it would come in handy. As it turned out we needed it to open a Nordic puzzle door. We got in, fought more draugr and got the Dragonstone. We also found a word wall I seemed to be able to read some words but couldn't remember them later.

We stopped at the Riverwood Trader to sell the crap we picked up in the ruin, we over heard that they had been robbed and only a golden claw was taken. "This claw?" I asked

"Yes" the brother and sister said in unison.

"Well here you go" I said "also we have some things to sell"

"Since you returned the claw to us, you will always get a discount here" we sold all we didn't need then headed to the inn to get a room.

"Take the first one on the right" the man said. As soon as I closed the door, Serana's lips were on mine. I got my arms around her and undid the clasps that held her armor on her top half then I moved down to untie the leather pants she was wearing. She had me out of mine just as fast, our lips never parting. The love, passion and desire I felt for this woman is without end. We made love as quietly as possible until the wee hours of the morning. We dressed and I ate a quick breakfast and we were off back to Whiterun. A thief tried to rob us on the way. Serana said she was hungry. "I think your breakfast has just tried to rob us" I said. She had her fill then we continued on our way.

"Here is your stone Farengar, good day" Just as we were about to leave a guard came running in screaming that a dragon was spotted just outside the city. The Jarl once again asked for our assistance since we were the only ones who had actually seen a dragon, like that made us experts at killing them. Again I rolled my eyes at Serana and she did the same to me.

So off we went to the Western Watch Tower, to kill a dragon. The dragon was breathing fire and burning everything and everyone that it could. Serana shot it with ice spikes and lightning. I used my bow as did the guards, until it landed then I slashed at it with my daggers. It knew it was going to die and it looked me right in my eyes and said "Dovahkiin, No!" The dragon exploded in flames releasing his soul in a blast of energy that entered my body and with it the dragons' name, Mirmulnir. I felt sad yet exhilarated. All that was left of the mighty dragon were bones. The guards were all looking at me as was Serana. One guard said "You took its soul, you are Dragonborn!"

"I am not, don't be ridiculous" I replied.

"Can you shout? That's the only way to be sure" he said. I looked at him and the guards surrounding him.

"Shout? You want me to yell?"

"Yes try" he said.

"Fine" I took a deep breath and said "FUS!" They had trouble staying on their feet.

"You did it, you shouted, you really are the Dragonborn!"

"Regardless", Irileth said "please let the Jarl know the dragon is dead"

Serana and I walked back to Dragonsreach. "What the fuck Serana? The Dragonborn is some hero from ancient nord legend and definitely not me!"

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" she asked

"Ugh!"

"It will be alright Kassi, whatever is happening, I'll be with you." I put my arms around her waist and pulled her close. I kissed her neck before finding her lips.

"Thank you Serana, I absolutely adore you, you know?"

Then the ground and the very air shook with the word "DOVAHKIIN"

We reported to the Jarl as asked. He asked if anything else happened. That's when one of the guards that had been at the tower came in and said that I had taken the dragons soul and that I shouted. "That explains the Greybeards shout then, you have been summoned to High Hrothgar" "for your help in slaying the dragon, I name you Thane of Whiterun and appoint you a personal house Carl. Also I give you this axe as a symbol of your office."

"Thank you my Jarl"

I turned to Serana, put my arm around her waist and said "Come on love we need to go before they find another use for us."

"My Thane, I am Lydia your House Carl. I will remain here at Dragonsreach until you purchase a home here or until you have need of me"

"Nice to meet you Lydia, this is Serana. We must go now but will be back soon"


	2. Chapter 2

We took the carriage back to Dawnstar. "Serana, I don't know what to do. I can't be Dragonborn. I am no hero. I take lives not save them. Granted, I feel terrible doing it, but I am the Listener, it's what I am supposed to do."

"What about going to the Greybeards?"

"I can't just go, I have responsibilities here, besides they might tell me something I don't want to hear." So to change the subject, "What were the vampires that are attacking cities and towns, looking for in the crypt I found you in?"

"They were probably looking for the Elder Scroll that I was sealed away with." she said matter of factly.

"Why would they want an Elder Scroll?"

"My father discovered an ancient prophecy called the Tyranny of the Sun, which if it comes to fruition, would make a never ending night. He needs the Scrolls to find out how."

"Which is why your mother put you to _sleep._Holy Shit! This day just keeps getting better."

_Come to me my child_ I heard the Night Mother's voice in my head.

"I need to go see the Night Mother. Walk with me?"

I knelt before her and waited for her voice. "You need to go to High Hrothgar. You are the Listener, but you are also much more. To fulfill your destiny you must embrace the path laid out before you. Tell the others of your plan. Be back here in one month and we will talk again. Hail Sithis."

"Serana, she told me to go to the Greybeards, damn it! Like I said, this day just keeps getting better. I need to tell every one what the fuck is going on."

"Astrid, please get everyone together for a brief meeting." Serana held my hand for support and gave it a little squeeze "I'm sure you have all heard the rumor by now that I'm supposed to be Dragonborn. The Night Mother has sent me to High Hrothgar for a month, I guess to see what they think. You don't need me here to complete the contracts we already have and I'll be back before you run out I'm sure. Also, I found out a bit more info about why the vampires are attacking." Then I told them about the prophecy and the Elder Scrolls and asked that they keep an ear out for anything else. "Babette, make sure they all behave." I teased.

"So my love, how would you like a 1 month all-expense paid hike up 7000 stairs to a large, cold, stone building full of old men?" I asked Serana.

"Well since you make it sound so inviting and you are footing the bill, how can I say no? But first, I am feeling a bit lonely, would you care to remedy that?"

"I would very much like to remedy that." I said with the first genuine smile of the day.

After a few hours of pleasing one another I laid there staring into her fiery eyes. The love I saw in them for me was humbling.

"Why haven't you asked to feed from me? Do you think I'll taste bad or something?"

"Why do you want me to all of a sudden? "She wondered

"You don't really think it's all of a sudden do you? I dreamt about what it would feel like often enough. Besides I want to share in all things you and I don't want to be jealous of your dinner."

She laughed "As you wish my queen, we can have you jealous of my meals" She said and climbed on top of me. She kissed me lovingly and gently nibbled my earlobe then kissed my neck. I felt her bite. It hurt on some level but mostly it was erotic. I held her tightly to my neck. I could hear her sucking and moaning with pleasure, or maybe it was me moaning with pleasure. I started to feel light-headed. I was just about to climax when she pulled away. "Was it as good for you as it was for me" she smirked wickedly.

"It was certainly good for me, but why did you stop? I mean I almost..." I said blushing.

"I stopped so I wouldn't kill you Kass not because I wanted too" She sad sadly

"So, how do I taste?" I said to lighten the mood

"Are you asking about your blood or…..?"

"My blood you ass" I said and jokingly hit her.

"Ouch! You big meanie. You are delicious in every sense of the word. But your blood, I've never tasted anything like yours. It was slightly sweet and I would say it tasted like fire, if I knew how fired tasted. I thought it was going to burn my mouth at first." she smiled "I don't know. I can't describe it. Other then to say that your blood tastes fucking amazing"

"It doesn't sound very thirst quenching" I said sadly

"It was, by far, the best thing I have ever tasted. It's like I've been drinking goat piss thinking it was water and just now got a taste of fine wine."

"So you liked it?"

"Very much" she grinned licking her lips

"Good" I smiled

" Let's pack up and go so we can get back here. The bed is already missing us."

The hike up the 7000 steps, which was more like 700, was uneventful. The Greybeards taught me a few shouts and sent me off to retrieve some damn horn. So off we went again.

We made it to Ustengrav to get the horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Serana and I fought our way through necromancers, draugr, mages and frostbite spiders. Only to find a note where the horn should have been. The note said to go to the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood and ask to rent the attic room. "Damn it! I just want the fucking horn so we can go home!"

"We will get it babe, come on." said Serana, ever the voice of reason.

"you want to know something?" I asked

"What?"

"I fucking love you! and I'm starting to wonder if perhaps you bewitched me, that you have turn me into a lust addled thrall" I joked

"Really? I was wondering the same about you"

"You're a funny one" I said.

"I love you too" she said as she pinched my ass.

We made it to the Sleeping Giant Inn and asked to rent the attic room as the note instructed, but the Inn had no attic, therefore no attic room. We were told to take the first room on the right. No sooner had we laid on the bed and started to fool around when the inn keeper burst in.

"So you are the Dragonborn I've heard about." she said "I imagine you are here for this" she handed me the horn.

"Yes, thank you, now could you please excuse us we were right in the middle of something"

"We need to talk Dragonborn"

"First, my name is not Dragonborn, its Kassi. Second, whatever we have to talk about will have to wait. As I said we were in the middle of something"

"This can't wait, I need to speak to you now!" I stood up, thankfully we hadn't had a chance to undress. I held my hand out to Serana and said

"Come on love" she took my hand we grabbed our packs and headed out the door and back to High Hrothgar. I gave the horn to Arngeir. Then the Greybeards formally recognized me as Dragonborn. Arngeir marked my map with a few places I could find words of power. Then Serana and I left.

"That's just fucking great" I said "I'm no fucking hero and I don't want to have to try to pretend to be one. If anyone had ever asked what I wanted to be, I'd have simple said, I want to be Serana's bewitched lust addled thrall. and I would have been one very happy woman. Instead I'll get to disappoint anyone who expects more than that from me."

"You'll never disappoint me, well, unless you were to die, that would disappoint me terribly."

"That would disappoint me as well" I laughed

We continued down the mountain and headed to one of the places Arngeir had marked, Autumnwatch Tower.

"Great" I said "Not just a word wall but one that's got a dragon sitting on top of it. Ready?" I asked Serana. She nodded and we attacked. The frost dragon went down quickly and I absorbed its soul I walked to the wall and learned the first word in marked for death. Then we went to Ancients Ascent and battled draugr and a dragon and learned the first word of Animal Allegiance. Arngeir also marked Dragontooth crater and Lost Valley Redoubt, both in the Reach, which "I am in no hurry to go to the reach in search of word walls" I said

"I understand Kass" Serana said and kissed me. We walked on.

I asked Serana "What do you think about us buying that tiny house in Whiterun? I mean we have two more weeks before we are expected back at the sanctuary so we would have time to...decorate?" I said awkwardly

"Really? Buy the house together, so it would be ours?" She asked

"Did you have someone else in mind?" I teased "In all honesty, I only want it because it would be ours and I like the way that sounds. _Ours,_ So, yes?

"Yes" she smiled

"Whiterun then?"

"Whiterun." she replied still smiling

We went to Dragonsreach to buy the house and all its furnishings. Then we made our way to our new home, which was pre-named Breezehome. Lydia was already there. I asked her if she could prepare a bath for two.

"Certainly. I'll draw it for the two of you in your bedroom." Lydia replied

Serana and I looked around the little home that now belonged to us. There was an alchemy lab which made Serana very happy. "I'm glad you like it, maybe you can teach me a few things."

"Oh, I'm sure I can teach you more than a few" she said winking at me.

"Your bath for two is ready my Thane" Lydia informed us

"Thank you Lydia" I said as I chased Serana up the stairs. The large tub was on the floor between a table and the bed. There were some soaps, a couple of wash clothes and two towels. "Alright stinky, time for your bath" I teased

"Me?" she said "you are the one that's all sweaty and smelling of sex"

"And who's fault would that be I wonder? I am but a meager thrall driven only to lust after you" I laughed

"Oh, just shut up and come here" she said as she pulled me in on top of her.

"In case you were wondering, this is the first bath I've had that I wasn't alone in, but then everything with you is a first for me" I sat between her legs with my back pressed against her breasts. She took a wash cloth and soap and started to wash me. Starting with my neck, then my back, down my arms, my chest and my stomach. This was the most arousing bath Id ever had, I thought with a huge grin on my face. "You know'" she said "I have to admit I was pleasantly surprised that your breasts are so large." she giggled "I could never get a good look in the dreams." "I'm glad I still had a surprise for you after all that time." I smiled "let me take out your braids? I want to see that gorgeous golden mane of yours free"

"I am yours to do with as you will." When my hair was long enough to reach my butt, and since the change, my already think hair was thicker.

She got the braids out and washed it. she gently massaged my scalp with the shampoo working it through to the ends. It felt so good to have her touch me i moaned with pleasure. She finished washing it then rinsed it out.

"I think I should brush it before it get knots in it. Because with what I have in mind for you, there will be knots" she said smiling at me seductively

"So you are done washing me? Good! My turn. Maybe I can get the smell of those stinky bandits and thief's you like to eat off you. You can brush my hair later" I smiled as innocently as I could at her. "Bitch" she said and threw the wash cloth and soap at me. I dipped under the water before the soap hit me. So when I came up for air she had another thrown at me before I could blink. "Oh it is on now woman" I waded to her, put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her under. My mistake because no sooner had I pushed her under she had pulled my legs out from under me. We spent the better part of an hour wrestling. Lydia knocked on the door to see if we could use some more hot water. I said that indeed we did need more. Especially now that half of the water was on the floor. And I still wanted to wash Serana from head to toe. Lydia brought in a few large jugs of hot water. I told her we would yell if we needed anything else. I put my back against the tub and pulled Serana to me. I lathered the washcloth and started to massage her gently with it. I massaged her entire body. Then I washed and rinsed her hair. One of my hands found its way to her left breast. The other worked its way between her thighs. Her legs fell apart so I could work my fingers between her folds and slid them inside her. She arched her back and reached up and pulled my hair. I bit her shoulder and she cried out in ecstasy as she came. "I need to taste you" I breathed in her ear, "bed now!" We fell over each other getting out of the tub and on to the bed. She laid with her back on the bed and her feet on the floor, knees spread apart. I knelt between her legs, kissing my way up her thighs. I lifted her legs over my shoulders and went down on her. My tongue went to work right where I knew she wanted it too as I slowly worked my fingers in and out in a heated rhythm. The sounds of pleasure she was making was causing me to become overly stimulated and very wet. I loved pleasing her. Feeling her grind against my fingers and tongue. "Kassi! I'm going to cum!" she tightened around my fingers and came, She pulled me up and got on top of me. I turned my head and sucked her deliciousness from my fingers. "By the blood! That is so hot Kass!"

"I have to tell you Serana, you are going to kill me because my feeble mortal body can't handle much more of this all-consuming, aching, desire I have for you. With everything that's going on ninety percent of my thoughts are about you being naked...doing naked things...with me"

"As I told you earlier, I would be very disappoint in you if you were to die. Would you consider me, turning you? I mean would you consider being a vampire? Sorry Kassi, I can't believe I'm asking if you would mind if I turned you into a monster."

"A monster?"

"Yes a monster, you know what I am."

"Your right I do know what you are. But apparently you forgot what I am. Out of the two of us, who is the real monster? The one the kills because she will die if she doesn't or the one that kills because someone told her to and gives her money for it? I'm the fucking monster. So you can stop worrying about turning me into something I already am." I sighed "I'm sorry Serana, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm just saying, if you are a monster, then a butterfly is a dragon." I said "I would consider and do anything that would keep us together and happy. How much would I change? What would change? Would my boobs shrink? because I'm pretty sure that would disappoint you as much as my death." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well you know how I was turned and it definitely changed me emotionally. Physically, you would have pale skin and fiery eyes. You would be stronger, faster, better hearing, better vision, better sense of smell and you would want to drink blood. I've never turned anyone before so I'm not sure of all the possibilities. I do know that you would still be you. But my blood is very powerful, Kass, there is the possibility it would kill you. At the very least it will be painful, I am sorry for that. But for some reason I truly believe it will not kill you, but the possibility exists. Turning someone is a very…personal thing for vampires. It's... intimate, for us."

"And here I thought we had been pretty intimate, my bad" I pouted slightly

"I'll show you intimate." She locked the door and laid me on the bed. Then she gave me a deeply passionate kiss. Then we just stared into each others eyes until she said " I will miss your beautiful eyes Kass" she whispered "As long as my eyes can see you, the color is irrelevant. I said "Are you ready?" she asked

"I should be the one asking you that, you're the one who has to get intimate with me"

"Indeed." she smiled "let me brush your hair?" She brushed my hair and braided it so it would stay out of my face. "I love your hair. It will always be this long even if you cut it it will grow right back to this length. Which is nice because its absolutly gorgeous. There, all done."

"Make love to me first Serana?" And she did. For hours we explored each others bodies. Climax after climax rolled over me and her. We made love until I was to weak for more.

"Are you ready Kass? Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I am ready and I am sure. You mean everything to me and you have for as long as I can remember. I love you Serana. With all my heart and soul." I said as a tear slid towards my ear. She wiped it away and kissed me.

"You mean everything to me as well. I love you babe. I'm so sorry this is going to hurt you. Please come back to me"

"Always" I whispered and she whispered and wrapped her arms around my neck, tilted my head slightly and bit me. When I woke up she was right there watching me book in hand "What?" I said "Do you love me more now that you were intimate with me?" I said with a big happy smile.

"Glad to see the bitch is back" she smiled back "really though, how are you feeling?"

"Well, I'm alive, my breasts are still the same size, so I know I haven't disappointed you. What else could matter? You could have mentioned that everything would looks so crisp and clear. Wow! and that you were going to end up looking, smelling and I'm betting tasting so much better. You look like a fucking goddess, should I bow?" I joked

"Is that right? I think you must have grown balls instead of wings" she smiled

"Wait, what? I have wings? Where the hell have you been hiding yours?" I said with my face as serious as I could make it.

"You are joking right? Tell me your joking Kassi."

"Serana, where are your wings? Where are my wings?"

"Kass, you know I'm a Daughter of Coldharbour, a pure-blooded vampire. This is my mortal form, the vampire lord form has the damn wings" I started laughing, I couldn't hold the straight face any longer.

"Come on now my little sex kitten, don't be mad. Especially after I finally let you get intimate with me. OUCH! You hit me" I pouted.

"You deserved it, you shit."

"Ok, ok. I get it. I have worn the joke out. Seriously though, do I need to do anything special, do I look different? Because as I said you look different, you look delicious, like yummy!"

"In all honesty, it is customary for the lesser vampires to bow to me as a Daughter of Coldharbour. Actually Babette did, after you passed out. I told her that that was in no way necessary, after all she and the rest of them have done for you, I felt he need to bow them. But you are by no means a lesser vampire. Power radiates from you, it's intoxicating. You may bow my love but only in play." She giggled "It's night, so how about we go out hunting?" She suggested

"I'm only hungry for you." I grinned

"Well look whose fangs are showing" she teased

"Kiss me before we go." I thought touching her was electric before, but now it was fire, ice and electric rolled into to one agonizingly desirable passionate kiss that I knew right then, I would never be able to get enough of. "You are my mighty temptress, Miss Serana. I think I may have to hire someone to pry me off you" I said as I shot her a devious grin.

"Now that would be a shame and a waste of money" she said.

"I don't want to go hunting, why do we have to go hunting? Let's just stay in bed. Let me satisfy your every desire" I said with such a longing in my voice, I wasnt' sure it can from me.

"You have been out for two days and I didn't dare leave you, so I am hungry and need to go hunting. I would just like you to accompany me, if you would be so kind?"

"Alright, you win. I'm sure we'll come across a bandit camp sooner or later"

"No doubt" she replied

We left Whiterun and headed towards silent moons camp, a known bandit hideout. While we walked I asked how to turn into the vampire lord. She told me she hadn't done it in almost 4000 years. She had lost herself in a blood lust and killed people she didn't mean to.

"I don't need to do it Serana, the life I get to spend with you is what matters to me. Not having wings." I pulled her close and held her tightly. I kissed her cheeks, her ear lobes, her neck and collar-bone, her chest, her cleavage, I felt her shudder with my touch, and then I sucked and nibbled lightly on her bottom lip, before kissing her deeply. "I'm not hungry, shouldn't I be?"

"I'm not sure, as I said you were my first."

"I don't want bandit blood anyway, I want yours" I pouted

"I'll get your first meal for you, you watch and learn" she smiled

"Superiority fits you well" I giggled. She turned to me and gave me some sort of obscene hand gesture. We found the bandits easy enough. We left two alive. Serana showed me how told hold them and where to bite and showed me how to be sure that I never turned someone.

"That was all very informative" I stated "but they smell very bad and there is no way I'm putting my mouth on either one of them." She rolled her eyes at me and then she feed, watching her do it was erotic. The desire I felt for her brought me to my knees. She looked at me grinning

"Home to bed then, or are you to weak to move, love?" She pulled me to my feet and I chased her back to the gates. We laid in bed holding each other after making love. "We have a week before we have to be back, what do you want to do Serana?"

"Wow, no one has asked me that before, you know? what I want to do? I'm not really sure. At some point I'd like to find my mother. But that won't happen in a week."

"Is there anywhere you want to go? Anything you want to see?"

"I was always able to see the windmill in solitude from the island, I think I'd like to see that."

"You are so easy to please Rana, we can leave for Solitude in the morning. We'll take the carriage, it will be faster so we'll get to spend more time in solitude, I mean more time together. Ouch! Damn it woman, I think you like beating on me." I laughed.

Serana and I set up a half ass tent in the back of the carriage that was taking us to Solitude. Explaining to the driver that we needed a bit of rest. "I'm more of a bewitched, lust addled thrall then ever"

"Thrall huh? Ok thrall, you must do whatever I ask of you. You live to please me. Isn't that right thrall?"

"Oh yes my lady, you have but ask, and it will be done"

"First I want you to tie the opening of the tent closed. Now I want you to get on your knees and straddle me around my hips"

"At once my lady!"

"Now you need to slowly strip for me starting with your gloves" She was making me so wet, I wanted her so bad it was painful, but I wasn't going to let her win this game. I did as I was told, stripping for her. My first strip tease, and by the way Serana was biting her lip and gripping the furs beneath her, I wasn't doing too badly at it. Watching her watch me was pushing me over the edge. I was burning with desire and she knew it. I started rubbing myself against her hip.

"Oh, no thrall, I did not tell you to do that" she said wickedly. Stubborn woman! I thought.

"So sorry my lady, I can't imagine what came over me. Perhaps you made your bewitched, lust addled thrall a tad to lustful" I purred as I dove on her lips. "Which one of us is the lust addled thrall again?" I asked between kisses when I could think enough to form words. Her hands, lips and tongue seemed to be all over me all at once the sensation was incredible. I came and when I did I screamed her name, with some extra emphasis because of my newly found thu'um.

"At least we made it to Morthal" I said sheepishly. "I'm not sure exactly what happened, other than it must have been really loud because he threw us off the carriage." Serana just kept looking at me laughing and shaking her head. "Alright bitch! Haven't you got enough of a kick at my expense yet?" I said smacking her shapely ass.

"Hey now, we made it to Solitude and I don't think these nice city folk could handle round two" she smirked

"It was your fault you know, it wouldn't have happened if you weren't , doing...mmmmm" She elbowed me " Ah...sorry lost in thought, if you weren't doing whatever that was that you were doing" I said with a longing in my voice and a throbbing between my legs. "What were you doing anyway?" I asked her

"The windmill is bigger than I thought, it looked much smaller from the island."

"Um, hello?"

"I'll never tell" she said devilishly and licked my neck before giving it a couple of delicate kisses, making my knees weak. "Shall we then?" She took my hand and we set out to explore the city. The windmill hasn't been working for some time but we walked up inside anyway. We rented a room at the winking skeever. "You want me to stay in a place named after vermin?" she asked with a frown.

"Come on princess" I chided. We sat on the bar stools and ordered some mead Fingers laced together. _G od I adore you, so strong confident, funny, attentive, brilliant, and absolutely deadly. Absolutely fucking perfect._ We quietly spent the night exploring each other's bodies. She kept her mouth on mine, kissing me deeply when I climaxed, I assumed to keep me quiet. When I slid my fingers in her dripping core she gasped and rocked against my hand she push my head down and I started to suck and lick where I knew she wanted me to. She was making the sexiest sounds. Animalistic yet feminine.

Softly she said "Kassi! Kassi! Yes! I'm going to cum! Oh, yes! I slowly moved my tongue in circles and kissed her lightly until she let my head out of the vice grip her legs had it in. I looked up at her. Her eyes were still rolled back. When she could focus, she looked down at me. My head was resting on her right thigh and I was smiling at her I was looking at her with the complete love and admiration I felt for her.

"You are fucking amazing Kass, do you know that?"

"Imagine how good I would be if I hadn't waited for you? All that practice I'd have gotten" I laughed

"Ass" she said and punched me in the arm.

"Hey come on now. I had plenty of opportunities to practice. I just never had any desire too. I only wanted you!" I said emphatically "but you already know that. You just like me kissing your ass. Verbally and literally." I teased "And just how much practice did you get? Because if you must know, I only follow your lead. Good thrall that I am."

"You are the only person I've wanted to be with. Does that answer your question?" I nodded

"Sorry babe, I didn't mean to bring up that ordeal then I kissed her and said " let me help you forget, words can't express how sorry I am you had to endure that fucking creature. "

Just cuddle with me kass. I wrapped her in my arms and we slept.

We shopped the next day, we bought some better armor and weapons. Then we went to Radiant Raiment and got sexy under clothes. Which I insisted Serana try on so I could ogle her. By the time we were done we would have had to buy the underwear she had on any way, since they got a bit wet. Thankfully she looked fucking amazing in them. Though she'd probably look good in a sack, I thought. I paid for our new clothes and we left.

"Hey there you sexy temptress," I reached around and squeezed her ass and she kissed my neck. "We should think about packing up and going to Dawnstar, what do you think?" I asked Then you can model your new attire I stated seductively.

"Maybe" she winked

"I would much rather roll around in the sack with you, but your duty calls, so yes, we should go."

"I think my bedroom is more sound proof then that carriage and the local inns." I grinned.

"One can hope" she replied.


	3. Chapter 3

When we arrived back at the Sanctuary everything was quiet, it was business as usual. I knelt before the Night Mother. She told me the dread father knew I was going to be pulled away occasionally to follow my destiny before it came full circle and back to them. _You must learn the words of power, you must defeat Alduin or there will be nothing left on Nirn._

"No pressure I see" I heard her laugh in reply

_You have a strength in you that you have yet to tap into, you have friends who will stand with you. And you have found your true love, your soul mat_e.

"Thank you mother"

_Do not thank me my Listener. It is you and serana that will do all the work_. with that she gave me a list of contacts, which I gave to Astrid to hand out. I kept the two that would bring us to Riverwood and Whiterun.

The vampires were still randomly attacking so nothing new there.

"I'm hungry so I need to go out, would you care to join me? I thought I would ask Babette as well." Serana said.

"I'll go with you, but I'm all set with sucking on stinky men, I'll leave that to you two"

"You still aren't hungry?" she asked with a bit of concern in her voice

"Only for you" I smirked

There were some bandits hiding out a ways west of the sanctuary that Babette and Serana got to feast on. Then the 3 of us found a spot on the beach that was pretty close to the black door, and we laid back and looked at the stars. Babette was asking Serana a thousand questions and Serana was giving Babette a thousand answers. I really was enjoying the evening just listening to them.

"Alright ladies, I'm starting to get jealous. I didn't realize how much you two had in common aside from being so fucking old."' I said as I got up to run away from the repercussions of my statement. I hadn't taken 3 steps before the two of them tackled me."Holy shit! I guess with great age comes great speed" throwing in another dig while I could Then I was pinned and tickled relentlessly. When They finally let me up and I caught my breath I made a break for the door as I was walking in I yelled "Fucking mean old ladies!" and slammed it. I ran to my room saying good night to Veezara whom I passed on my way.

I got in bed and wondered if the two of them were plotting something, but my thoughts quickly shifted to wear they usually went and I dozed off.

I woke when Serana slid in beside me. "So, Babette and I were talking about your lack of hunger. We both find it odd. Any way, I thought maybe even if you aren't hungry, you might drink from me?"

"I think I could be persuaded to have you yet again be my first." I said with a smile

She sat in a chair and pulled me on to her lap. She tilted her head and pulled me to her neck. I bit into her soft flesh as gently as I could. It tasted like the finest wine mixed with the purest snow and ice. She was enjoying it, her fingernails dug into my back and she called my name as her orgasm broke over her. I pulled away licking my lips. "You are fucking delicious! your turn. I ran my fingers through her hair, kissed her deeply and pulled her mouth to my neck. Her bite was pure ecstasy, I couldn't help but cry out her name with pleasure. when she was done I whispered some rather obscene and exciting things in here ear than nibbled on her lobe. "Lets fool around." When She brought me to the release I yearned for I said her name and the whole sanctuary shook;

"I know there's a lot going on and I should care, but you and I are good right? And we always will be, right?"

"I think that together, we can beat whatever is thrown at us."

"I see with age comes wisdom. Ouch! I 'd complain more about you hitting me but I think I'm finding it erotic, would you like to hit me again?" I said with a wink

Do you think anyone heard us last night?"

"With that voice of yours, you probably woke the Jarl of solitude" she laughed

"bitch" I said "well, let's go see what's what, shall we?" She took my hand and we went out to the dining area.

"Good morning listener"

"my name is Kass, Nazir" Everyone was sitting around the table looking at Serana and I when Nazir asked

"Did you sleep well, SERANA!" They all pretended to be steadying themselves from an earthquake. and busted out laughing. I turned to Serana and said" I imagine you are quite a bit stronger than me" she nodded "then would you be so kind as to pick Nazir up by his ankles and dangle in precariously over something horrid? like his stew"

"Of course love"

"Thanks babe." Nazir swung wildly as Serana held him by his ankle, I as well as the others busted a gut laughing at the insane sight.

"I'm sorry kassi and Serana, really"

"Ok Hun, you can drop him whenever you get bored" She promptly let him go and he slammed into the floor. I looked at her and said "I want you so bad right now" "NO! Was what we heard in unison, you two will bring the sanctuary down around us." Astrid stated

"Ok, ok" I pouted

"I would suggest some where secluded that has no roof to crush you." Babette said helpfully.

We are heading to Riverwood, destiny awaits don't you know."

When we arrived at the Sleeping Giant Inn Delphine was right there to wisk us off to a secret room in here basement.

"So, what do you want?"

"I want to know that you are really dragonborn"

"And let me tell you how compelled I am to humor you. Come on love, let's go" She took my hand and gave it a little squeeze which said lets just listen for another minute. "Ugh! Fine!" "She says I have to hear you out, so talk fast."

"Well lucky for me she's tamed you" I looked at Serana who didn't move just shook her head.

"Fuck!" I said only loud enough for Serana to hear and she responded with a giggle just for me.

"Just hurry up lady"

"Fine, dragons aren't just returning, they are coming back to life. I have figured that the next resurrection will be in Kynesgrove. So that's where we need to go.

"Fine, we will meet you there"

On the walk I said "you know Serana, There is no roof above us, so we could, you know..."

"You are incorrigible, let's just get to Kynesgrove, then we can see about finding a place with no roof, deal?"

"There's that old lady wisdom kicking in again" I whispered "ouch! now you are kicking me? and I was going to let you see how I tasted after I absorbed the next dragon soul"

"Hey now, let's not be hasty, I'm old remember."

"Well if your going to agree, that takes all the fun out of it." I said frowning sadly.

"Dragon!" Serana shouted

It was a long hard fight. When it was over I was surrounded by golden light as I absorbed the Dragon's soul. I was left with less than 20 arrows and my armour took a beating. I looked at Serana, she seemed to be unharmed..

"I'm really hungry Serana", I said I could smell two people near by, hear their blood pumping. I moved with speed I never knew I had towards the smell and sound. I could see clearly even though it was pitch black out. The clouds were blocking out any moon light. I moved faster. I saw the two hunters. I told myself no, not them, but i was so hungry. I grabbed the guy closest to me, I whispered "I'm so sorry." I was still moving towards the other hunter as I drained the first. I dropped him and drained the other man as well. When I saw the 2 dead hunters at my feet, I fell to my knees, covered my face with my hands in shame. all I could say was "I'm sorry"

Serana knelt beside me and put her hand on my back. "Don't touch me, I don't deserve it" I whispered and pulled away from her.

"Kassi don't pull away. Please don't do that to me."

I curled up on the ground in a fetal position and again said "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." and fought back the tears that were threatening to escape. But I would not show that weakness to anyone

We stayed on the ground together until it was night again. I cleaned myself up, with Seranas help. Then we continued on to Kynesgrove. Serana said that when we traveled in the future we would carry plenty of blood potions. I apologized a few more times then we walked on in a comfortable silence.

We passed a woman on the road to Kynesgrove who was yelling that a dragon was attacking. We ran the rest of the way there, just in time to see Alduin himself raising the dragon from the dead. Alduin flew away and we were left to fight the recently risen dragon. It was another long hard fight. Delphine and I shooting it with arrows and Serana hitting it with ice spikes and I finished it off by jumping on its neck and driving my daggers in its skull. When I took its soul, I knew its name was Sahloknir. Then I was overwhelmed with hunger. I could hear Delphines' heart pounding and blood pumping excitedly because of the battle. I was so hungry, I flew at her. Serana grabbed me before Delphine realized what I had intended to do. "Look at me" she said "there are animals still around us, feed from them." she whispered "you'll be ok" I ran off into the woods and feed from two goats and a bear. Then I screamed in frustration and everything around me shook. I washed the blood off me in a small stream and headed back to talk to Delphine.

"You really are Dragonborn" Delphine said

"Again Delphine, hurry up, I just want to go home."

"What do you want to know" She said

"What the hell do you want from me?"

"You are Dragonborn the ultimate dragon slayer we need to find out who is behind the dragons return so you can stop them. Meet me back in Riverwood, I'll have a plan by then."

"Didn't we just see Alduin raise the dragon from the dead himself?"

"Yes, but who brought back Alduin?"

"Lucky me, I can hardly wait" I quipped. We collected the dragon bones and scales and decided to go to Breezehome.


	4. Chapter 4

We took a carriage from Windhelm to Whiterun

"Kassi, look at me." I looked at Serana who was just staring at me.

"Did I grow horns? a mustache? a third eye? whats wrong?" "Oh, sorry. Nothing is wrong. Your eyes changed to a golden color, they are absolutely gorgeous and mesmerizing. They are the same color as the light that surrounds you when you absorb a dragons soul. Not a solid color but a swirling golden light, I..." She grabbed me and kissed me never looking away from my eyes.

"So, now when I absorb a soul, I go on a killing spree and put you under some kind of spell with my new funky eyes. Good. It's just all so fucking good" We took in the scenery as we rode commenting on this and that.

"Do you not like to wear jewelry?" I asked her. She looked at me rather skeptically and asked

"why do you ask?"

"I just don't see you wear any so I wondered and you didn't answer my question."

"Yes I like jewelry, I don't wear what I have because I've worn them for 4000 years"

"That makes sense I guess, I hope that after 4000 years with me you will still want to "wear" me though"

"Yes Kassi, I place the same value on you as I do the ruby ring my father gave me to try to make up for forgetting my birthday or the Sapphire and diamond necklace he gave me to congratulate me for surviving Molag Bal and becoming a Daughter of Coldharbour" She spat angrily at me. I sat across from her seemingly unable to speak or move. I could only stare at her with my mouth hanging open. I couldn't tell her i was sorry, I couldn't reach out to her. I could only stare at her with a very stupid look on my face. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ I screamed in my head. Then I started seeing the black spots in front of my eyes and I knew I was having a panic attack. I knew there was no reason to be having one but it was no help. So I stared at her as I looked forward to passing out so Id at least have the stupid fucking look off my face. I came to with my face planted to the bottom of the wooden carriage.

"Serana?"

"No sorry. She asked me to tell you that everything is fine and she will meet you at home. She also said she would probably be there before you were. I didn't bother telling her that it was impossible. That was over an hour ago and we are only a few minutes away from the stables now." I grabbed our stuff off the carriage and headed home. I knew that she would already be there when I got there and she was. I put our stuff down and Lydia took care of it all. I looked at Serana and she was smiling at me.

"Oh, that would have been a mean thing for you to do"

"I kept control of myself, "she said "at least until you were face down" We both laughed at that

"How long have you been able to tell what I'm thinking?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and said "how long have you known what I'm thinking?"

"This could be awesome" _I said unless I want to keep a secret._

"I don't think you will be having any of those love" she smirked

"Well put" I said. _Let the mind fucking games begin._

_Oh, but they already have._ I heard her think

"So, why were you asking me about jewelry earlier?" She had me boxed in and beaten before she even finished asking the question.

"Oh!" She said with a huge smile

"Oh, no" I said defeated "So? Are you going to tell me what you want?"

"Why don't you tell me what you would like to see me in?" she said "Oh my Kassi! What a dirty mind you have."

"Is this when I should run away? Very far away? Screaming very loudly?" I asked her very seriously

"Is that what you want to do Kassi? Why don't you tell me what you want to do?" She said in her most seductive voice

_ carriage ride to Solitude,your hands, lips, tongue, teeth touching me all over all at once...mmmmm...I want to do that to you, then..._ "Oh Fuck!"_ Sithis take me now before she sees more of my depravity_

"Awww! How cute! You're blushing"

_Ok, don't panic! think about Veezara yeah, and Nazir no not Serana dangling Nazir over his stew. Fucking bitch! Fucking sexy assed fucking naked, No, No Not Serana's naked sexy ass. stop stop stop don't look at her, don't look at her beautiful glowing fiery eyes. _I looked at Serana "Fuck!" I said and I ran out the door to the Bannered Mare. _I'll get drunk, Then I won't be able to think about sexy Serana. Stop that Kassi. you are only thinking about that because you are trying to not think about that._ I ordered ale and mead and more ale and mead.

_Kassi? You can't get drunk anymore, you are a vampire, remember?_

_For fuck sakes! Do you hate me?_

_I love you dearly and you know it._ "You also know that I won the mind fucking game" She said from behind as she spun me around on my stool to face her. I put my arms around her and leaned my head on her chest in total defeat. "Was there ever any really contest? I'm just a dumb lust addled thrall after all."_ My head fit quite nicely on her very well endowed chest. mmmmmm, very nice..._"Damn it! You are not supposed to know... that I... think some of the things that I think... about you" I said almost confusing myself "how am I supposed to look at you without feeling ashamed that you know that I think about you...like I think about you?" She laughed "It's not funny! I told you 90 percent of my thoughts were about you, naked. And now that I have better senses, I think about it more intensely. You...you ruined me. If you didn't look, smell, feel and taste so fucking good all the fucking time, I might be able to have a thought that you didn't get into and pervert. So...so go roll in goat shit, cover... your cleavage, hide that shapely body, you know? I'm saying get stinky and stop flaunting your sexy ass." I said and looked at her. She was laughing at me. "Fuck it! It wouldn't matter what you did or didn't do, you would still make it sexy. Are you sure I can't get drunk? I feel funny? I didn't get bound by an Aedra, I got bound to an Aedra, as her sex slave, yup! Wait, what were we talking about? Hey Sam, I'll have one more of those drinks, I think I like them. Hey you, sexy goddess woman, do I like Sams happy drinks?"

"You like the drink alright, which makes me wonder who Sam really is and what he is really giving you." "Maybe you should stop spinning me around like that Rana, I'm getting really dizzy. Wait, what?" Sam, Sanguine, Sam, Sanguine,

Serana looked at Sam narrowing her eyes "Really?" Serana hissed at Sam. Who promptly disappeared in a puff of black smoke and left one drink in front of me. Which I quickly chugged, The look on Seranas face told me she was not impressed.

"oops"

"Right oops" She said

"Are you made at me, hot stuff? I don't cry, but know you were mad at me I might" I sad sadly

She just laughed and shook her head.

Mickial, the bard made his way over to us. "It's such a shame to see two beautiful women with out the company of a man" He said and put his hand on Seranas ass. especially such fine specimens as your selves

"I am to drunk to do to him what I want, lucky for him I'd say , but never the less, I DON"T WANT HIS HAND ON YOU! "FUS" and he went flying into one of the support beams. "Fucking pig! Thinking he can just put his hand on you without you saying he could. I should have ripped his head off."

"Calm down love, you know I only have eyes for you."

"I'm drunk anyway, you want him take him."

"Oh look! look! I pointed and slurred to Serana "That's the pretty puppy lady! Lets go say hi" I said and staggered towards her

"Kassi, I'm not sure it's a good time to meet people"

"But I met her, so I can say Hi." and youmcan have your ass feeler man. I said frowning. I staggered up to her and slurred "Hi again pretty... pretty" I turned to Serana and said

"Wait, what is she again? A pretty?...A pretty pretty?

"Shes a pretty lady Kass."

"Right! Hi again, pretty lady Kass" I slurred. She laughed and said "Hi again yourself pretty lady, I'm Aela" She put her and out and I tried to shake it but fell on her instead. "Oh my! I'm sorry pretty lady Aela. You know what?" I slurred sitting on her lap. "What?" she smiled "You smell good" I said as I stuck my head in her neck and inhaled deeply " Yup" then I licked her and slurred "Oops! sorry, but you taste good too!" and grinned at her sideways. Serana saw that Aela had seen my fangs. But she eased up slightly when Aela didn't react to them.

"Thank you, though I must admit I am surprised that you would think that I smell or taste good" she said and laughed good-naturedly I looked at her clearly confused by what she had said

"What? Why?" I asked and put my nose on her neck, inhaled and then licked her again "smell good taste good" I said smiling "oops, sorry" I slurred and sighed heavily " The Aedra made the Daedra take his happy drinks and leave now I don't have any drinks" I said sadly

"Why would an Aedra keep happy drinks from you?" Aela asked, playing with my intoxication

"I don't know, she wants me to be happy, so I don't know. Now she likes the the ass feeler though. But that's what she did. I had a thought that I said or she heard me think it, cause she can do that you know, but its ok, I only cared cause I didn't want her to know I was afraid, nope, cause I'm not strong enough to do whatever they expect me to do, nope I'm not, or that I would disappoint her, Oh that would make me feel very sad and that's very scary huh? But she already knows everything anyway, cause she is really really old like more then 4000 years old, that's old right?" Aela was laughing along with my slurred rambling. "Old enough to know everything, right? shhhh, don't let her hear me say shes old, cause old jokes are old. ooops, shhhh. oh, I know," Aela was still laughing. "the Aedra heard me and she looked right at the Daedra and she said Really? yup, thats what she said. Then he puffed away in black smoke with my happy drinks. I forgot to ask her why. You could ask her why if you wanted too. Hey, did you know that your eyes look like the moon? You have pretty eyes."

"Open yours so I can actually see them" Aela said.

"My eyes are wrong" I said "they changed to the color of the light the dragon souls make when they get in me, now they are freaky eyes."

"Wow", she said "they are beautiful! I could get lost looking in them."

"Oops! don't look into freaky eyes, pretty lady" I closed my eyes and rubbed them a little and when I opened them I saw Serana's lips

"Oh my, they are so fucking soft, luscious and yummy!"

"What are you talking about?" Aela asked "The lips that are gonna come over and get mine, they are painfully out of my reach. Oh here they come" I squealed happily. Which made Aela laugh

"Hello gorgeous!" I said smiling very happily up at her

"Hi" She said as she bent over to kiss me

"no ass feeler?" I asked

"never"

"Thank you" I breathed and kissed her back "I don't think I can walk home, you can carry me, but people might talk or laugh"

"I'll give you guys a hand" Aela said helpfully The two of them bounced me between them keeping me on my feet all the way to Breezehome.

"Why did you help us get me home? Why do I feel so drunk? and why where your lips so far away? and why did you want the ass feeler, I asked Serana feeling the sting of tears in my eyes.

"You had me laughing from the second you fell in my lap. You thought I smelled and tasted good and If she had carried you home people would have talked or laughed, as you said. " Aela told me

"My lips were so far away because you were sitting in the only chair near you, which Aela was also sitting in. And I was having a good time watching you and listening to you I wanted nothing to do with the guy that grabbed my ass, you blew him across the room before I could break his hand. Damn it Kass, you know you are the only one."

"humph"

"Listen to me Kass" _You know I love you and only you. I don't want anyone else to touch me ever. And I sure as hell don't want anyone touching you. Do you understand what I am saying Kass?_

_"_Yes I understand, Im sorry."

"You feel drunk probably because you are."

"Yup, that's what I thought. That I'm drunk. You know what I think?" I giggled "Yes you do" I said and giggled more. "I think we should find more happy drink and runaway and drink it everyday and be happy."

"You aren't happy?"

"Yup I am. Oh, I know! We can get the happy drink and you can make everyone else drink it. Then everyone is happy and nothing bad will happen. Yup that's the plan" Serana and Aela were both laughing "See, it must be the right plan cause I just said it and you two heard it, wait, I said it with words right? yup cause Aela is happy too. Ok, its the right plan cause I said it and you two heard it and now...now there is 3 people that are happy, yup"

"How will I get every one to drink the happy drink?"

"Ok I know, You can do it the same way you made the Sam Daedra puff away in the black smoke" _I love you Kassi, you are so silly_ "I love you too even if you think I'm silly. But I'm not cause that's what happened."

"You two really can hear each others thoughts?" Aela asked "That's pretty awesome"

"That is exactly what I said but I thought unless I had a secret I wanted to keep. Do you want me to tell you what she said when she heard me think that?" "yes" Aela laughed

"Ok, I will tell you. She said _I don't think you will be having any of those love_ and to prove her point she asked me a simple question and got me to think about the only secret-ish thing I did have. Yup... But I could change my secret... that would get her back! I could simply ask" _Aela, Lydia or anyone that's not Serana to marry me_

"You would not!" Serana said horrified

I couldn't help but laugh "Picture me doing a victory dance, cause that's what I'd be doing if I could."

"Serana? Do you want me to ask you?"

"You already know that I do, you walked me right into my own fucking trap, clever bitch" she smirked

"You know what I am thinking? yes you do but, It turns me on when you say fuck. and what if I am going to be drunk forever also I thought maybe we are married cause whats being bound if not married. Oh I know, Lucien might know if I'm perma-drunk and if we are married."

"That is actually a good idea" Serana agreed

"Lucien?"

"Yes, my Listener, Lady Serana"

"You two are just full of surprises" Aela said

"Aela this is Lucien, Lucien this is Aela." Lucien nodded at Aela

"Why does she get to be Lady and Princess and I get to be Listener? I want to trade, ok? Yup. Oh, am I perma-drunk? and are we married if we are bound?" "Surprises indeed!Serana gets to be Princess because she is, Lady Kassi I'm sure I don't know what perma-drunk is." Lucien said with a slight smile

"Oh my! Did you see that Serana? Did you?" I asked happily

"I did"

"I'm gonna tell everyone!" I exclaimed happily "I need a happy dance now. I'm gonna need lessons with the victory and happy dancing I need to do. Serana, you could give me... lessons." I closed my eyes and thought about dancing with her. Moving together, touching..."mmmmm"

"Kassi?"

"Serana" I breathed

"Kassi? Kassi thoughts, focus!"

"Yup, focus" I whispered and thought about how gracefully Serana moves and how she would dance slowely taking off her clothes

"Kassi damn it! Your making me blush." She got up came over to me to get my attention. She put her hand under my chin and lifted face head up"Kassi, look at me. I opened my eyes and I saw her lips.

"I wonder if with age comes restraint?" Aela wondered out loud

"No lips! Aela and Lucien are..." I reached up weaving my fingers in the back of her thick black hair and pulled her down and greedily kissed her. Her knees buckled as she kissed me back.

"I guess not" Aela laughed.

_ Kassi, listen to me. __We have to ta__lk to Lucien. Kassi remember? _

_No! You feel good so good! _

_Kassi! I would much rather kiss you then talk but we will finish this after they leave, ok? _

"Ok" I said sadly

"Ok?" I let her lips go our foreheads resting together.

"Sorry."

"I hope you are not sorry"

"I am because we had to stop"

"We really might have to pay someone to pull us apart" She got up and went back to her chair, it was painful to stop, let her go and watch her walk 4 feet away.

"That has to be sweetest sad face I have ever seen" Aela chuckled

"Yup, wait, what? Right! Lady Kassi, perma-drunk, married and happy dance? Lucien?"  
" Again, Lady Kassi, I do not know perma-drunk, what is it?

" Am I gonna be drunk forever?"

"How are you drunk, I see that you are, but what happened?"

"Well what happened is...ok. I ran away to the bar and tried to get drunk Serana said I can't get drunk. Then Sam gave me a drink. Then Serana spun me in my stool and I had to look right at her breast. _mmmmmmm_ Then she said she won the mind fucking game cause she did beat me that time but I won too so I get a victory dance..._dance lessons_

"Kassi?" Serana prompted me "Right! No dancing! Ok! Then I asked Serana if she's sure about not getting drunk because I feel funny. So I wanted to get another happy drink from Sam And Serana said who and then what and then I thought something and she heard me, and then, I'm gonna tell you what she did, ok? Hey! are you laughing at me Lucien? Serana?

"He is definitely laughing Kass"

"You will tell everyone with me right?" she nodded "good" and I stuck my tongue out at Lucien "Right! um after Serana heard me, she looked right at the Sam Daedra, with her eyes narrow and then she said "Really?" that made the Sam Daedra and the happy drink turn into black smoke puff they were gone and that's what happened. He did ;eave me one which I gulpped before Serana could get it. Am I perma-drunk?

"Listener Serana," I giggled at that "was it Sanguine?"

"I think so"

"Serana scared him into black smoke didn't she"

"I believe she did scare him away, yes. I'm sure what you drank will wear off."

"Can you get the happy drink Lucien?"

"No, and I don't know what it is."

"If we are bound are we married?"

"I would say that to The Aedra and Daedra you are more than married, legally not married."

"Thank you Lucien" I said

"Anytime" And the he vanished, back to the void

"We should wake Lydia up, see if she'd like to join us."

"Lydia lives here?"Aela asked

"Yup and she knows where we keep the mead," I smiled. "Lydia?" she came down the stairs and smiled when she saw Aela. "Aela" she nodded at her

"You know each other?"

"Whiterun is not that big," Aela said with a little smirk

"Care to join us and maybe tell us where you hide the mead"

"Sure" she said and opened a cupboard and grabbed a couple bottles of mead handing one to Aela

"Sit with me?" I said to Serana. She sat on my lap and I wrapped my arms around her. "Your pouting?" she said "In your head"

"Maybe" I said

"No maybe, you are pouting"

"You didn't have to scare him away, with his happy drinks damn it!" I pouted "now I will never get to have another one ever again" I said sadly "And neither can anyone else and everyone won't be happy"

"Wow, I guess I missed somethings" Lydia said

"Just a few somethings" Serana said smiling "What are you doing here Aela?" She asked

"I helped Serana get Kassi home, so she didn't have to carry her, causing people to talk or laugh, not that I would't liked to have seen her do it" Aela giggled "She's really strong! She dangled Nazir over his stew by his ankle, yup she did"

"You asked me too!" Serana said defensively

"You never do anything I ask" I pouted "You asked me to sit with you, and where am I?"

"I asked for dancing lessons and..." I said and started thinking again about dancing with her

Aela started laughing when Serana blushed "This should be good" she said "Kassi...I...am getting lost in your thoughts...if you don't ...stop...I..." I moved her to face me and kissed her. My body ached with desire. I felt a craving like nothing I'd ever felt before and realized it was from Serana. I felt her desire, her want and her need to taste my blood and it became my own. She needed it and I needed her to have. In almost a frenzy I ripped the light cotton black top I had on, away from my neck and moved Seranas mouth to it, As soon as I felt her fangs pierce my skin every nerve was overloaded with ecstasy. There was no more me or Serana only the feeling of raw, pure, perfect ecstasy that we shared. Lydia and Aela watched in awe as golden light swirled around us and lifted us in the air. They heard me moan Seranas name and watched as the swirling lights formed the shape of two large golden wings, that had they been solid, would have broke through the walls and ceiling, they folded around us encircling us. They felt the house shudder and shake. Then they watched the lights and wings disappear and Serana and I crash through the chair and hit the floor. We both yelped in surprise when our bodies met the floor. Then I felt a horrible pain in my stomach an unimaginable hunger. I moaned with pain. "Lydia, quickly get my bag with the potions. Kassi look at me." Serana held my face trying to move me so I could look at her. Lydia ran upstairs. I moaned again from pain. "

Kassi open your eyes and look at me." I opened my eyes I wanted her off me. I could and hear Lydia and Aelas hearts beating and blood pumping I was trying to push Serana off so I could have it. "Kassi No! look at me!" Lydia was back with the bag. "open one and pour it in her mouth, if I let go of her I don't know what she will do." Lydia poured it in my mouth. I choked and gagged on it. "Swallow it Kass, stop fighting me and swallow. Another one Lydia" I managed to swallow enough to focus on Serana but I needed blood and she knew it. I felt her fear and she felt my hunger. "She needs blood, I'd give her mine but it won't help. I don't know what to do. Kassi I'm sorry. Aela got up drew her dagger and cut her wrist "

"My blood won't effect her will it"

"No" Serana said our blood is to powertful" Aela held her wrist to my lips. "Thank you, divines, Thank you Aela." After a minute of feeding from Aela, Serana said that's enough. I licked my lips clean of blood and focused on Serana. "What happened?" I asked fearfully

"everything is ok, but I don't know what happened"

"I was hungry. I scared you?! Fuck me! Serana I am so fucking sorry!"

"I just didn't know what to do, we didn't kill a dragon so I didn't expect it and Lydia and Aela...I was scared for you, yes. The blood potions didn't help, thankfully Aela let you feed from her, so there is nothing to worry about"

"Except why it happened." I said dryly "Should I ask why we are on the floor?"

"I don't know," Serana said "Do you guys know why we are on the floor?"

"Yes, but I don't know how to really explain what I saw other then lots of lights, wings, floating then you hit the floor and here we are." Aela said

"What? why couldn't I be drunk now?"

"It was incredible, The two of you were surrounded in beautiful lights. They seemed to lift you up and you floated there and it sounded like Kassi said Serana and the house shook, as usual, then the lights formed huge wings that were spread wide open. They must have gone outside because they didn't fit in here. Anyway, they wrapped around you like hugging you. Then they disappeared and you two fell. It was something to see I'll tell you." Lydia finished

"NO FUCKING WAY!" I shook my head

"Aela?"

"That's what I saw as well."

"What does that mean?" I looked at Serana "I don't...I'm scared how can we go from absolute bliss to this? Does it mean that we can't feel good or I'll kill someone after. I'm still hungry and I want to go hide . This is not what you signed on for is it?

"I signed on for you, whatever else, we'll figure out. "I don't deserve you, you know."

"I know" she said with a wink "how about we get off the floor?"

"If we did that, you would no longer be on top of me and I wouldn't care for that much. My hands are very comfy here on your ass." I said and gave a good squeeze

"There is still a few hours before the sun comes up, do you want to go hunting?" "I need to, but I don't want to. They are nasty and smelly and I don't want to touch them and Seriously, I don't want to let you go. I would feel cold and lonely." I pouted at her

"Right" she said and jumped to her feet and hauled me off the floor in one fluid motion. "Such grace, you are too sexy!"

"Do you guys want some company on your hunting trip?" Aela asked

"Are you gonna show us your teeth? See who's are bigger?" I laughed "of course you can come. I just pray there are no dragons to kill. See you later Lydia." "Maybe get a shirt first babe?"

"Right, wouldn't want you to get jealous because every ones looking at my breasts"

"The looking wouldn't bother me, touching would be bad." she laughed I grabbed a shirt and we went out to the plains that surround Whiterun.

"Ok, you are the huntress. You lead we'll follow? Oh, will you want us to scratch your ears or rub your belly?"

"I'll let you know if I do" she laughed and took on her beast form

"Wow, you'r a big puppy aren't you?" I smiled "You still smell good too, I'm not going to lick you for a taste though, I don't want to choke on a fur ball." She gave me a little growl "Show us your teeth?" She faked trying to bite me then took off for us to follow

"So Serana" I said "Who's teeth are bigger?"

"Ours, are bigger"

"But I will never see them?"

"I'll think of my father in his vampire lord form and then you will know."

"Yes, I see. Ok then I can see why you might not like to look like that, though knowing you, you are an extremely sexy version of that." We had no trouble following Aela, who tore through the first bandit camp she led us too. I was hungry but I didn't want to touch a bandit, The smell of blood had me overcome my revulsion quickly and I grabbed a man and tore into his throat and drained him. Aela howled and took off with us right behind her. Serana stood on a stone wall above the next camp, she reached down with one arm and plucked a woman up that had been leaning against the wall below her. Her fangs glinted briefly in the moonlight before she sunk them into her neck. _Everything she does is so hot, why?_ She had jumped down into the camp, I saw a few ice spikes launch. _How does she move like that? how can she make her hips sway and tear into people at the same time. The moonlight is making her look like a glowing goddess. I have eternity to drool over her. I can see how many kisses it takes to cover her entire naked body. Eternity isn't enough time to do all the touching of her I need to do. Eternity of horny, that's what my life will be, constantly wanting to touch her and be touched by her. Like right fucking now._

_ I can hear you, you know._

_ Right, sorry. I'm full so I'm going to ogle you if you don't mind. You and Aela can eat up all the nasty bandits. So if I let Aela touch my breasts, you would be jealous? Babe, if you want to make me jealous, you would have to first be willing to let someone other then me touch you and since I know you don't want anyone else touching you, sorry, I can't be jealous for nothing. Your no fun. Guess I should have had my boobs touched a couple days ago then. You are such a shit, You say and think jealous and I can feel you feel guilty even thinking I might feel bad, so what is your point? really? I don't know, I've never had a mind-mate. But you are right, I feel bad even joking about making you feel bad. I do not want to hurt your feelings. Earlier, that felt amazing to you too right? It was unbelievable, I felt like a giant nerve bundle of pleasure. Could you tell which one of us was feeling what? I totally lost myself Where do you think Aela keeps her clothes? I should have offered to carry them or something._

"guess you guys got them all," then I saw moonlight shine off a sword behind Serana, I felt intense fear and anger as I flew at whoever was holding it and ripped out his throat. "I don't hear anymore hearts beating, do you?"

"No and thank you."

"That was completely selfish, if something happened to you I'd be alone and feel bad, so really I did it for me"

"Liar"

"Maybe" I laughed "Where is Aela?"

"Over there"

"Um, she's naked. So, don't look, I will be jealous." I said

"Right" she said shaking her head. Aela found her clothes and we went back to Whiterun. We stopped in font of our house

"That was fun, we will definitely have to do it again, especially the part where you are naked." I giggled "Oh, Aela, ours are bigger." I laughed "Good night Aela, Thank you for, well you know."

"You are very welcome, I hope to see you again soon." We went inside. Lydia had picked up the broken chair and tidied everything up. "It has been quite a day, don't you think?"

"Yes It was quite a day, what now?"

"You get naked, what else?"

"Right" she said and started up the stairs_ wow! nice ass! yummy!_ "The naked part would be better if you were with me not standing there watching my ass walk away" "I wouldn't have let it get out of sight"


End file.
